


10 Days

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [12]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: <3, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Issues, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Reavealing the truth, Romance, Seceret Agents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: In the Seceret Agents AU Hannah Saunters and John Laurens are getting married. These are ten things that happen before the big day.





	1. Panic In the Bedroom

_Worthless..._

_Trash..._

_Whore..._

_Object..._

_You're lucky I deal with you!_

_It's your fault she's gone!_

Hannah bolted upwards, shaking. She felt hot tears run down her face like a river as she was thrown back into another terrible memory.

Her father was looming over her again. Screaming at the top of his lungs because she had gotten home a few minutes late. Before she knew it he was hitting her... and kicking her!

The flashback ended and she bit into her hand, trying desperately to not wake her fiancée up. But it was no use. A sob escaped her mouth and she suddenly couldn't breath any more and was thrown back into yet another memory of her father.

~~~

John woke up to see his fiancée crashing onto the floor in tears. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he watched in horroras Hannah curled in on herself crying and... begging for someone to stop and that she was sorry?

John carefully tip toed over to her, trying to not cause anymore distress "Hannah..." he said softly, fighting the urge to touch her without pulling her out of whatever she was in first.

He didn't know what to do.

"Hannah!" Hannah's unfocused eyes made their way to John's.

Hannah didn't seem to see him, and she went back to freaking out "Pl-please... no!" she continued sobbing "Father... I'm sorry..."

 _Oh..._ John thought _Does she have panic attacks?_ John dialed Robyn's phone number.

"John..." Robyn answered in an exaughsted voice "It's 3 AM..."

"Robyn!" John cut harshly "Does Hannah have any form of anxiety from her father?" a long pause "Robyn, _answer my question_! Hannah's having a mental breakdown here, did she not tell me about a disorder?"

Robyn hesitated "John... Hannah hasn't had an attack in years. Yes, after she was pulled from the home of her father, she formed PTSD. By the time she met you she had it under control and had attacks only when one of the main triggers occurred. And by the time you started dating it barely ever happened. This must be because of being captured by King..."

John hesitated "So she lied to me?" he looked back down at his soon to be wife, and immediately felt guilty for being angry at all "How do I help her through this!?"

"First of all, pull her out of the flashback. Get her attention, help her realize that she is not with her father and that she's safe with you."

John nodded to himself before carefully reaching out and lightly touching Hannah's shoulder, causing her to curl in on herself even further "Hannah." he said softly but firmly "It's me, John. I'm here, you're okay. You're not with your father, you with me in our bedroom."

Hannah let out a weak whimper.

"Hannah, I'm here for you. Take deep breaths okay? Focus on my voice. You are not with your father, your with me, John Laurens, in our home."

After a bit of coaxing, Hannah finally snapped back to reality "J-John... God... I'm sorry..."

"No no, it's okay." he reassured her.

John hung up on Robyn "Is... um... is touch okay?"

Hannah hesitated before nodding quickly, John carefully pulled his love onto his lap and wrapped her in a hug "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly.

Hannah leaned the side of her head on his chest, letting out a trembling sigh "Y-yes..." she closed her eyes "I should have told you..."

John ran his hand through her hair soothingly "No... I see that you probably didn't want me to see you like this. I understand and it's okay now. I know now and I'm here for you."

Tears began to fall again "I had finally gotten some control... I-I don't wanna go through this again J-John... I really, truly don't..." 

John somehow managed to pull her closer "You'll be okay, I'm here for you. No matter what happens. No matter what. No matter when."

 

==========

 

10 days before wedding. Hmmm, should this be a series, could down to one and the last one is in the actual story, the wedding day?


	2. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, the girls go out and shop for a wedding dress.

"Oh my God!" Sarah yelled excitedly as they searched through the selection of wedding dresses "This is great! Hannah I can't believe you're getting married." she hugged her sister tightly "Just look at it all! So many choices! We could be here all night!" 

"Not really..." Hannah said, chuckling a little "I mean, I don't want anything too fancy..."

"Oh, stop trying to be modest." Peggy said, hitting Hannah softly "You are going to look like an effing Princess when I'm done with you."

"Aha!" Eliza yelled out enthusiastically as she hauled out a bunch of dresses "Look at these! Try them on!" Eliza shoved them into Hannah's hands and she was pushed into the dressing room.

"Okay..." Hannah said to herself "Which one first."

The first one was fairly simple. It was a mermaid tale dress completely covered in flowery lace and slightly see through sleeves.

"Umm..." she said slowly as she stepped out of the dressing room "I'm not sure about this one..."

"Yeah, you're right." Anjelica said, examining it "It just doesn't suit you."

"Let's see another one then." Lillian said quietly.

The next one was pretty, but far to casual, it was just a pure white, floor long gown with see through sleeves that reached Hannah's elbows.

"Oh my gosh." Sarah said in a very excited tone "You look _so_ pretty!" she squealed "But it's not wedding material."

And the last one was gorgeous.

The torso was wrapped in white, sparkly floral lace.The gown reached the floor and was slightly poofy due to the many layers. The first layer being a sparkly see through matiereal and the second being a silky white one and then a third layer for making it poofier. And it was surprisingly comfortable.

(This is what the DRESS looks like **you probably figured but the lady is not what Hannah looks like but I'll just put it her incase XD** ):

 

Hannah smiled joyfully "I think that this is it!"

"Oh my gosh Hannah..." Sarah looked over her sister in amazement "You look so beautiful!" she hugged her "Mom would be so proud of you, you know that, right?"

"Okay, yay, hugs fun, yes to the dress! But take it off before something ruins it because good God Hannah if you ruin that dress I will actually murder you." Peggy stated a _little_ to seriously.

 

==========

 

9 days until the wedding.

So what do you think of Hannah's dress? Does it suit what you imagine her looking like? And again to clarify; that lady is not what Hannah looks like XD. Maybe with MUCH MUCH darker hair though she would look like her. Sorry if there's any errors but I couldn't see some of the parts due to the picture and it wouldn't let me move it.

Lets see questions... what's your dream wedding like?


	3. Guys Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys hang out and tease John.

"John is getting married! John is getting married! John is getting married! John is getting married!" all the guys but John sang as they created a cha-cha line around the bar.

John, who was understandably embarrassed, covered his face with a menu "Whyyyyyyyy?"

Alexander drunkenly threw his arms around his best friend "OOOOOOOH HE'S A JOLLY GOOD OLD FELLOW, HE'S A JOLLY GOOD OLD FELLOW! YES, HE'S A JOLLY GOOD OLD FELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" his voice cracked "EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE MAN OF THE FRICKEN NIGHT, JOHN LAURENS!!!"

Cheers we're heard throughout the bar as John realized he would never go in there and be looked at the same way ever again. His face was dark red with embarrassment.

John face palmed as Alexander began twirking.

"Married, huh?" asked an older man, probably in his late sixties, as he swirled around his drink a little "Do you love this person?"

John laughed lightly "Yeah... more than you could possibly know..."

"And why's that?"

John stared at him blankly "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you love them, what would you do for them?" the man began to chug down his drink, John raised an eyebrow, he didn't even know this guy.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked as he crossed his arms, his seceret agent instincts kicking in.

"I've been married to my wife for fourty years. And I still love her more than anything in this world. I'm just making sure you're on the right path, son." he responded, sitting his cup down roughly,

John hesitated "She's amazing... I love her. I'd trade my life for hers if it came to it. And I know that she'd do the same. We have known eachother for years. She's the world to me. And that's why I proposed."

"Good for you son." and with that the man left.

John turned his attention back to his friends. Alexander was now giving a speech as to why America was doing everything wrong and the others were cheering him on.

Robyn clumsily sat down next to him "Hai John~" Robyn did finger guns "Didya get your suit yet?"

"Yeah, I did." it was like any normal tuxedo but with the tie being a very dark purple, 'their color' is what they called it.

John showed him the picture "Wow John, that's fan...tasmic...al...." and with that, Robyn passed out on the counter.

"Hehe..." John laughed to himself "Guess we gotta go home."

 

==========

8 days.

 

Will John and Hannah's wedding go well?

Is that old dude plot relevant?

Will Robyn ever learn how to _not_ embarrass himself by getting drunk?

Find out, next time on TEN DAAAAYS!

If you get that reference you are an amazing person. You might not because it's an American reality TV show.

But do you think the old dude is plot relevant? If so, for what?


	4. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and John are stressed out about the wedding and Robyn has to deal with both of them.

"ROBYN!" Hannah shook her friend furiously "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ORDER THE CAKE!? WE NEED THE CAKE!!! IT'S LIKE A HUGE PART OF A WEDDING!!!"

"Hannah, chill." he told her "We have seven days until the wedding. They'll have it if I order it right now."

Hannah let out a breath "Okay, what about everything else?"

"Well, we do have the date set. The church is about fifteen minutes away from the dressing place. And the reception will be in that park you two go to." Robyn said, looking over the list he made on notes on his phone.

"Okay... good, good..." Hannah responded, pacing "AH! Did Sarah buy the dress!?"

"Yes, other than the cake Hannah, Sarah and I have everything, okay?" Robyn said, cutting her off before she stresses him out even more.

~~~

"You have the suit ordered!?" John asked Robyn and Alexander, pacing.

"Yeah." Alexander responded, checking the shipment "It should arrive a day or two before the wedding. As should the purple tie..."

Robyn checked it off the list.

"Oh!" John realized "Alex.. d-do you have the hotel room in Hawaii rented!? Please tell me you do, there were only a few decent rooms left the last time I checked!"

"Yeah!" Alexander responded enthusiastically "I got you guys a suite!"

"Thank you Alexander! You are the best... best man!" he hugged him, he then turned to Robyn "Do you have everything organized?"

"Yep, on both sides of the wedding." Robyn laughed as John pulled him into a hug aswell.

"I can't wait to see Hannah... I hate being separated."

 

==========

7 days 

So Robyn is helping with organizing everything, Sarah is the Maid of Honor, Alexander is the best man, and the others are bridesmaids and groomsmen. Hannah asked Washington to walk her down the aisle since he had acted like a father since they had met, and I have no idea who the flower girl and ring bearer will be.


	5. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah, Sarah and Robyn go to visit Ronald Saunters to tell him about the wedding. With the hopes of making some form of closure.

"Hello father..." Hannah said, waving awkwardly.

"Hannah, Sarah..." he glanced at Robyn "Mr. Webb." he turned his attention back to his daughters, crossing his arms "What the hell do you want?"

"Well..." Hannah responded nervously "We - We have some... Exciting news?" darn stuttering.

He leaned over the table, resting his chin on his elevated hands "Hm, nothing can be as bad as you sending me off to jail. What is it?"

Hannah was starting to tremble "U-um... I- I'm getting..."

Robyn sighed "Your daughter is getting married, Mr. Saunters. In six days actually. In fact, you're lucky she has even told you because you don't deserve it."

"Oh." Ronald leaned back in his chair "Congratulations my little rose. Who's the lucky guy?... Want me to walk you down the isle or something?"

"N-no, um... I..." Hannah tried to say.

"What?" Ronald's tone went from kind and happy to dark and menacing "How could you do that, Hannah? I thought that you would want your actual father. Who the hell could replace me!?"

"No disrespect Mr. Saunters..." Robyn started "Well, with much disrespect actually. Anyone can replace you. As I said, you are lucky she has even told you. She could have left you oblivious! But no, she decided to tell you."

"Yeah..." Sarah said, gathering up her courage "Robyn is right. You don't deserve to know. Infact... we're going to leave!" she grabbed her sister's hand.

And they left Ronald Saunters alone to sulk in loneliness.

 

==========

 

6 days!

Favorite YouTuber if you watch YouTube?


	6. Practicing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Alexander practice their speeches.

"And I can always look back at that time and smile because I knew- ugh. This speech is going to be a disaster!" Sarah said, face palming "Hannah's going to look back on the reception and wonder why I sounded like a robot rather than her caring sister. Ugh!"

"You think _yours_ is bad!?" Alexander said, glancing over his paper "My speech sounds like I'm some mindless zombie! And I'm supposed to be the eloquent writer of the group!"

Sarah laughed dryly "We are going to be the disasters at the wedding!" she continued to pace across the room "Oh my God what if I can't get the speech done perfectly in time!"

"Okay, don't stress yourself out too much. At least yours has some emotion to it." Alexander stated, crossing his arms "I don't know what I'm going to do. John has been my best friend for the longest time... And I can't even get a good speech for his wedding."

Sarah hummed, thinking this over "Well if we can't do it on our own..." she tapped her foot, nervous to give the idea "Well... what if we helped eachother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well." she started "What if we read over and edited each others speeches? We can make comments and give advice. We can learn from eachother and create two beautiful masterpieces!"

"...that's... that's a great idea actually!" Alexander's eyes brightened as he gave his statement "Let's start right now!" he slammed his paper on the table.

 

And so, the two had some bonding time they never really had before. They gave advice and ideas from events. Together, they made poetic speeches. So eloquently written that you'd question if they really even wrote them.

But they did indeed write them. And as Sarah said, they created masterpieces.

Personal letters to the people they cared about you could say. And it was all because they communicated instead of freaking out. 

 

==========

 

Man I could use my own advice of communication.

I don't have many interactions between these to so here! *Throws story in your face*

I'm thinking about doing a Dear Evan Hansen fanfiction (with an Oc that completely messes up the story of course! A new Oc just for Dear Evan Hansen) What do you think?


	7. A Moment With Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dog love.

Hannah pet Moose with one hand while strapping on the container with the rings on him with the other "I think that this should work. Hm..." she adjusted them to make her dog more comfortable "How's that?"

Moose replied with a bark and wagging his tail, toungue hanging out.

Hannah laughed "Good boy, Moose!" she took removed the box and straps and placed them on the table behind her "You are such a good boy! Do you want cheese?"

Moose responded with another happy bark.

Hannah pulled out a piece of string cheese from the refrigerator and handed it to Moose, who happily gobbled it up "You are going to be the best ring bearer!" she said in that baby voice people do when talking to their dogs "Yes you are!" she rubbed him around his face.

Moose responded to that by flopping on his back for a belly rub. And, of curse, Hannah obliged.

Moose jumped to his feet, galloping for a his favorite raccoon squeaker toy. He pounced on it, proceeding to run around the house like mad man... dog.

Hannah chuckled at her dogs antics before running after him to play fetch.

 

==========

 

Let's face it, dogs are the best.


	8. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets nervous and angry at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Hannah almost flipped the table.

"Tulips arrived instead of roses...?" Robyn said quietly, tapping his foot "...and the cake that arrived was strawberry instead of chocolate?"

"Oh my God!" Hannah gasped "The roses, we can get those easily, they won't we a problem but the cake!? That's the only flavor we know everyone likes!" she fell into her chair.

"It's okay Hannah, we can order a new cake-" 

"Order a new cake!?" she cried, grabbing Robyn by the hem of is shirt, and pulled him over the table to glare at him " ** _ORDER A NEW CAKE_**!? This cake took them _days_ to make. And we only have three days, not nearly enough of them." she practically shoved him back into the chair "How, _how_ could they have possibly mixed chocolate with strawberry!?"

"We can fix it..." he told her calmly, though he was stressed out about it too, this was her wedding not his "We'll get them to work on it more than other projects, I'm sure that they will understand."

"Are you sure?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Yes."

Hannah let out a breath "Okay. Let's make the call now."

And so they did. It took a lot of negotiation, but they were able to convince them to do it with in three days.

 

"Okay. Was anything else messed up?" Hannah asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No, not that I know of." Robyn responded in a more enthusiastic tone than he had had previously, he scrolled through his list to make sure.

"Okay, good, good." Hannah slouched down in her chair with a sigh of relief "Sorry for grabbing you so aggressively earlier. That was rude of me.... very rude."

"That's fine." Robyn waved his hand dismissively "I've done it myself. I think everyone has at least once. Besides, we both know that that was a big crisis averted."

Hannah chuckled "So, pray tell." she sat up, resting her head on her elevated hands "You've been going out a lot recently... is there a special someone?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well... there is this guy I have seen a few times..."

 

==========

 

I decided to reference Jonah because let's give Robyn some love in dis AU. Perhaps another plot can start up involving him? I'll have to get to know his character better first though.


	9. Lillian and Lafayette  Share a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in, Lafayette and decides to try and befriend Lillian since no one other than Robyn had made a true attempt to befriend her.

Lillian sat outside Alexander's house on the stoop. He had invited her and a few other people to hang out. She was confused as to why. No one on the team liked her, not after everything she did. To them, her only redeeming quality is that she killed King. Maybe they only saw it as spite rather than helping someone.

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest "Pathetic..."

"Hey..." God no.

Lillian was so startled that she fell forward "Ah! Lafayette? Hi...? What are... what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he responded, sitting down next to her.

Lillian looked up at the sky "It's just... why did Alexander invite  _me_? To a party for John, to celebrate a wedding that I'm not even invited to!"

"Wait, you weren't invited!?" he looked back at her, a surprised look on his face.

Lillian hesitated, staring up at the sky "...no! Why would I be!? I... It's my fault that Hannah was captured because I forgot there was a freaking tracker in my body!"

He put a kind, gentle hand on her shoulder "But then you also saved her life, didn't you?"

Lillian continues to avoid eye contact "That doesn't fix _anything_ that I did!"

"But it helps make up for some things... I suppose." Lafayette rested his head on his hand "You're sorry for the bad things you've done, oui?"

Lillian nodded a little.

"Then I forgive you. Tell you what. I'll try to get Hannah and John to invite you to the wedding. Give you a chance. I mean, Hannah did say that she was wrong to judge you so quickly, she'll probably agree to allow you to come." Lafayette gave her a kind, genuine smile.

Lillian made eye contact with her for the first time "You don't have to do that..."

"Oh, but I want to!" he searched her eyes for some emotion.

Lillian smiled back, tilting her head "Thanks Lafayette."

"Well...." Lafayette paused before smiling again and saying "Mes amiscall me Laf. So it would be nice if you called me that mon ami."

Lillian jumped a little "Your friend?"

Laf nodded "Oui!"

"Heh..." Lillian laughed "Thanks."

 

==========

 

Maybe they can be MORE than friends *Wiggles eyebrows* we'll see.

2...more....DAAAAAYS.


	10. PREPERATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah talks over everything and John does the same with Alexander.

Hannah and Sarah were sitting in Hannah's dining room. Drinking hot tea and talking things over "So, are you excited?" Sarah asked, taking a dainty sip of her tea.

"Excited?" Hannah sat down her cup, smiling widely "I'm ecstatic! Ever since I first realized I loved John, I just knew that it was meant to be. I just felt it. And even before that he always made me happy. I can't wait to look into his beautiful eyes again..." Hannah stared off into space dreamily "I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else..."

"A match made in heaven." Sarah commented.

"I just hope that nothing goes too wrong..." Hannah chuckled "Knowing our lives, someone's probably going to bust down that door and..."

Sarah put her hand on Hannah's "Nothing like that'll happen, Hannah. I promise. And if it does, we'll kick 'em right in the you-know-what. Making the wedding even more exciting." Sarah winked at her sister.

Hannah chuckled "Thanks, Sarah."

~~~

"John! I don't think that we're going to make it!" Alexander yelled out as they ducked behind a wall.

John rolled onto the ground and up onto one knee, firing his gun "Don't talk like that, Alexander! We can't give up now! We've gone through too much!"

"Ahhh! there's too many!"

_Pew! Pew!_

"Haha! we win!" said a young ten year old, high fiving his friend.

His friend looked over Alexander and John "Aren't you a little old to be playing laser tag...?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hey." Alexander pointed his finger at him "No one is too old to play laser tag."

John and Alex walked out of the laser tag arena, laughing as they hung up the laser guns "John, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow..."

John chuckled "Me neither..." he ran a hand through his hair "Especially to her."

Alexander nudged his best friend softly "You two are perfect for eachother. It's not a surprise at all. Honestly, we were all just waiting for it to happen. And you'll be the best husband ever. You're just meant to be."

"Thanks Alexander."

 

==========

 

AHHHHHH, WEDDING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MAIN STORY!!! EEEEE

I'm excited. What did you thing of the chapter? Hmmmm?


End file.
